User blog:JeloJellyJam/Happy New Year to everyone!
Sorry if I was late in making a New Year's blog. I intended to make it in the middle of midnight, actually! But that idea came on Jan. 1 morning. Yep, regrets. First, I'm gonna look back at 2017 because lots of people tend to do that. Anyway, 2017 was a great year for IaLR! You had new RPers as far as the eye can see (like , , , etc.), a new season of IaLR, tons of wacky episodes, new cool characters (like JaidenAnimations, Rebecca Parham, Mario, and much more), and everything else I didn't mention. Despite the controversies, the rants, the ridicule and the removal of the RP branch, everything was still great. Outside of IaLR, everything's actually terrible: terrorist attacks, Adpocalypse, alt-right, etc., but there were few clouds with silver linings like cool movies, new cartoons and lots more! Now for new things I plan to do: One, we need to find ways to be private. Chilly keeps bugging me to draw Doopie and Jaiden, but I keep replying no. While he may think I'm turning him down for no reason, the reason I don't do requests despite planning to do them previously is because I don't want IaLR to be known by almost everyone outside us RPers and the PvZ Wiki. I don't want to recieve cringe, hate, and finally a cease and desist for fanon material! Two, new characters. Reggie and Shane from Twelve Forever, Vambre, Prohyas and a lot more from Mighty Magiswords, more Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters, and lots of cookies will be making their debut in new IaLR episodes. Also, there will be the addition of previously story-only characters like Dakota and Cavendish, and the return of past characters like Dan Floyd, Alberto, Penny, Roy and a few more. Three, new episodes. I think I may have started a trend when I revealed the retro-style rooms with no plot like the past episodes, with Pea and Chilly following the wagon. I'm probably going to make a lot of retro-sodes, but I'm not gonna leave out the adventures of the Rescue Squad (now composed of CypherDen who is now the leader, Tiff/Cupquake, Edd, Tom, and Matt), Kaitlynn's crazy writing adventures, and the adventures after IaLR took place (IaLR takes place in the whole month of June). Oh, and the challenge episodes with actual plots. Four, new plans, series, RPs and much more! TGCC: Twists and Turns will be airing of January, new story series are coming your way, new plots, and many more I can't list! Five, other plans for other things. One, I'm going to do my own animated series on YouTube and Newgrounds, so my work in IaLR will take a delay. After the last season I will quit IaLR and go work purely on my animations, but I'm still going to hang out with you guys and chat more! I can ask you what would you like in my vids. Maybe I could add Galaximus into a video of mine, animate Redfork2000's stories, and make another crossover world just like IaLR! So yeah, sorry if this barely ended as a 2018 blog, I partly didn't understand the concept Anyway, thanks so much, and have a great new year! Category:Blog posts